


This is unfinished and I don't know how to save this to private lol

by CumSlug



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Awkward Romance, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Other, Romance, Smut, Soup, Wholesome, connor is an awkward switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumSlug/pseuds/CumSlug
Summary: Connor is just trying to help Y/N recover from a cold but is awkward and in love and his decisions are clouded.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	This is unfinished and I don't know how to save this to private lol

"Y/N? You do know you are twelve minutes late."  
You jumped as Connor stood at the entrance of your office door, blocking you from entering.  
You didn't mean to be so late, you're often early to work on Mondays, but it took everything out of you that morning to even get out of bed.  
"Yes! Yes, I know. I just had a bad morning is all."  
You frantically looked down at your feet, attempting to avoid Connor's cold stare. But you could feel it, like a cold breeze. You knew if Connor found out you were late for work because you had a cold he would make a huge deal out of it. He was just like that.  
"You're never late on Mondays.' Connor tilted his head, ignoring your excuse. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, no. No Connor, I am perfectly fine." You looked up at Connor's warm brown eyes giving him a half-smile, attempting to reassure him.  
"Hmmph." He grunted, straightening his posture.  
"Well, if you'll excuse me now Conner I have a lot of wo-"  
You stopped talking as Connor's eyes looked you up and down. Was he, scanning you?  
"Y/N. Your cheeks are flushed, and you are trembling. Are you running a fever? Stick your tongue out I'll take your temperature." Connor demanded. Your face shot a bright pink and you looked away from Connor's gaze, clearly embarrassed.   
"Agh! Connor no, no." It was all you could mutter as you played with the strings of your sweater nervously.  
Connor breathed through his teeth, and suddenly you became aware of how hot it was in the room. Whether it was your fever acting up or your embarrassment clouding your thoughts was impossible to tell.   
"Uhm Connor." You hummed.  
"Yes Y/N?" Connor stared at you again, his gaze even harsher than before.  
"Can you let me into my office now please?"  
Connor's eyebrows dropped into a frown, he opened his mouth to say something, but instead stepped out of your way and said a quiet "Yes, sorry." Before walking to the break room.

You watched Connor through your office window as he paced through the break room holding a container of a yellow liquid you could only assume was soup. Connor continuously darted his eyes to your office door, quickly looking away whenever you made eye contact. Connor has always been glitchy and awkward, but it just seemed so weird for him to be pacing around like that. You breathed hard, your lungs felt so tight, you probably shouldn't have shown up for work today. It took all of your energy to even read through the crime files. 

''Knock knock'' Connor's voice sounded so small as he opened the door to your office, the same container and a spoon in his hand.  
"I brought soup. Uhm, chicken noodle soup. To help with your cold." Connor said with a smile, placing the soup onto my desk.   
"Thank you, Connor, but really, I'm fine." I huffed.


End file.
